


【Good Omens】Half or Double

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 拉斐尔知道他的梦都是真实，天使和恶魔也是，但他睡着的时候弗洛伊德和荣格还没有出生。





	【Good Omens】Half or Double

拉斐尔突然开始嗜睡。

似乎是从路西法离开他们开始，曾经的晨星跌入刺鼻的硫磺和肮脏的污泥中，他还记得晨星的眼睛，就算堕落时也那么耀眼。

拉斐尔亲吻上帝的衣摆，唤他父亲，求他网开一面，天使的眼泪落在父亲的脚边，变成一根奶色的羽毛。拉斐尔抓住晨星的手，叫他兄弟，求他不要离开，天使的眼泪打在晨星的掌心，化成一条黑色的小蛇。

耶和华捡起了那根羽毛，路西法把小蛇收入怀中。

然后不需要睡眠的天使拉斐尔就拥有了梦境。

他梦见一条黑色的蛇潜进伊甸园，蛇对夏娃说：“既然上帝是全知全能的，那祂必定看到未来。所以你吃或不吃，祂都会知晓，未来即为祂的意愿……”

夏娃没有智慧，也不懂思辨，蛇的话让她困惑，困惑到有些口渴，所以她吃掉了苹果。

那颗果子看起来像是智慧之果，睡眠中的拉斐尔抽搐了一下……没错，就是智慧之果，就在伊甸园中央，他看见他要守护的那棵生命之树倒生在智慧之树之下，夏娃和亚当吃掉了禁果。

还好这只是梦……他挺喜欢那两个小人的，拉斐尔继续沉沉的睡着，他又做了一个梦。

他梦见有个一头奶油色卷发的权天使匆匆把手中的炎之剑塞给亚当，权天使在伊甸园东墙张望着，身边站了个红发黑衣的蛇眼恶魔。第一场雨要来了，权天使张开翅膀，恶魔躲进了洁白的翅膀下。

冷冷的雨打在拉斐尔身上，他醒了，米迦勒正站在他面前看着他。

“我……我睡了多久？”拉斐尔挠了挠一头红发，浅蓝色的眼睛偷偷瞄着严肃的米迦勒，“我刚刚做了一个好长好长的……”

“你的梦可以回来再说，”米迦勒说，“亚当和夏娃被逐出伊甸园，拉结尔永远离开了我们。”

拉斐尔依天父的命降临在亚当面前，他要和亚当解说他犯的罪过和错误。错误，亚当犯了什么错呢？是夏娃让他吃下的禁果，那夏娃又有什么错呢？是蛇诱惑她吃下的禁果，那蛇又有什么错呢？它不过是实话实说。拉斐尔有点糊涂了，如果上帝不想让亚当和夏娃蒙受智启，那又为什么把智慧之树种在伊甸园中央呢？为什么要种下智慧之树呢？

“呃……神使？”

“啊？”拉斐尔吓了一跳，“啊亚当，很抱歉……我说到哪儿了？”

“您刚才说‘为什么上帝要种下智慧之树呢？’，神使。”亚当提醒道，“所以我的罪过和错误是？”

拉斐尔愣住了，浅蓝色的大眼睛困惑的眨了眨，他谨慎而礼貌地建议道，“要不我们谈点别的？”

于是拉斐尔给他讲述了爱，夫妻之间，父子之间，他告诉亚当智慧和爱并不冲突，智慧是爱的启迪，会使爱闪耀着理智的明亮。“后代，亚当，他们当然会有不同的想法，他们甚至会伤害彼此，”拉斐尔说，“但不一样又怎样呢？你要做的只是爱他们就够了，就像天父一样，真正的爱能够容下所有异见和冲突。”

拉斐尔又睡着了，等他再次睁眼的时候，他面前摆着拉结尔之书。拉斐尔来到诺亚身边，告诉他一定要在大洪水来临之前造好大船，“世上所流的义人的血需要用罪人的死亡洗涤，”拉斐尔木然的说，“天父即将降下滔天的怒与罚，伪善而瞎眼的恶人们有祸了。”

“仁慈的神使，这是为什么？”诺亚问道，“再不堪的心也有爱尚存，再恶毒的人也曾是无辜孩童。死亡远不同于对人祖和魔鬼的放逐……难道神要放弃人了吗，神不爱人了吗？”

拉斐尔没有说话，事情的发展似乎和他对亚当说的不一样……还有智慧的拉结尔，穿着灰袍的好兄弟拉结尔，如果拉结尔没有在上帝面前自毁的话，他一定会完美解答自己的疑问，或许自己应该翻一翻那本拉结尔之书，那本书记载了一千五百项知识，总有一项会解答自己的问题。

拉斐尔摩挲着拉结尔之书的封皮，但他没有翻开，而是交给了诺亚。

拉斐尔又做梦了，他梦见那个叫亚兹拉菲尔的权天使和叫克蠕利的恶魔。诺亚的大船建起来了，用歌斐木一间一间打造，里外抹上松香，长三百肘，宽五十肘，高三十肘，足够放下新世界需要的一切生灵。

“你不能妄议全能的主，克蠕利，”亚兹拉菲尔说，“上帝的计划都是……”

“你是想说‘不可言喻’吗？”恶魔说。

大概吧……拉斐尔心想，不可言喻，这或许是他满腹疑问的答案。

暴雨来了，上帝要降洪水于世，拉斐尔醒了。

拉斐尔清醒了很长一段时间，足够他来到行了割礼的亚拉伯罕面前驱散他的痛苦，也足够与雅各摔角，令其奉神指令不必多虑，可拉斐尔自己的疑虑却越来越多，他越来越困了。

拉斐尔看着客西马尼的耶稣，他又一次流泪了。那是公元33年，大卫之子即将被钉死在各各他的十字架上，拉斐尔没来得及看到这残忍的一幕，但他在梦境中看到了，看的一清二楚，清楚到他之后再也没有清醒过。

不过在梦里拉斐尔看见了之后的一切，藉着两双眼睛，一双属于天使，一双属于恶魔，他们虽处于不同阵营，但都行走于人间。拉斐尔逐渐明白了他们的关系……亚兹拉菲尔是拉斐尔，克劳利也是拉斐尔，他们都是拉斐尔，只不过一个是对上帝的顺从，一个是对上帝的犹疑。拉斐尔也不知道是哪里出了问题，或许是那根羽毛和那条小蛇搞的鬼，那些眼泪承载了他的异见和分裂，似乎各自幻化出了独立的个体。

不过他们似乎意识不到自己的不完整，或者说干脆误会成了其他东西，克劳利和亚兹拉菲尔都需要对方，但他们还是规规矩矩的把这种异常的渴求疏离而礼貌的克制在“友情”的范畴。但拉斐尔知道那不是友情，天使和恶魔之间从来不是友情，友情不能使恶魔出现拯救天使的性命，友情更不能让天使把圣水拱手让于恶魔。

所谓的友情可能存在于一起用餐的时候，但用餐时含情脉脉的眼神和友情全无关系，所谓的友情也可能存在于送人回家的时候，但分别时眷恋不舍的面容也和友情毫不沾边……拉斐尔知道天使需要恶魔，恶魔也需要天使，因为他们是一体的，他们命中注定彼此吸引，并合二为一。

差点私奔到半人马座的诡秘的天使和善良的恶魔，拉斐尔心想，奇怪的是无论是天使还是恶魔，他们又相当完整，复杂而完整。或许是因为那根奶色的羽毛中含有他对上帝的不解和责怪，而那条小蛇中保有他对兄弟的怜悯和挚爱……亚兹拉菲尔和克劳利，他们就像两个完整的个体，因为奇妙的“爱”而互相吸引，他们并不是名为拉斐尔的同一只磁铁上的两极，他们是两块独立的磁铁，天使和恶魔由同一块磁石打造而成，他们同时拥有善恶两极，他们时而吵架，时而和好，不过这一切仿佛都和那块叫拉斐尔的原石关系不大了。

这样最好，拉斐尔心想，这样他就有充足的理由申辩说诱惑夏娃和弄丢炎剑的不是自己，而是两个“独立的个体”……哈！

拉斐尔在梦中有时忍不住比较，到底是亚兹拉菲尔更像自己还是克劳利更像自己。在智识方面，拉斐尔显然不会因为可丽饼贸然前往法国大革命时期的巴黎，也不会弄错重要的敌基督。但拉斐尔几乎可以肯定，如果他是不赞成天启的天使或恶魔，那么敌基督亚当绝对不会好好活到十一岁，他可能在刚刚降生之后就会立马滚回地狱和他的老爹作伴。

但天使和恶魔没有那么做，他们直接搞错了对象，并妄图用爱与教育感化假想“敌基督”……鼻涕虫姐妹和邪典摇篮曲，拉斐尔在睡梦中乐出了声，如果小沃洛克真的是敌基督，他大概率也不会毁灭世界，反而可能成为大篷车里快乐的嬉皮士，到时候如他所愿，世界上所有政府和强权都消失了，人类回到了快乐纯粹的原始状态。

不管怎样，他们所展现出来的爱远比拉斐尔之前所见过的一切都要宽容。

他们也很勇敢，勇敢到令拉斐尔害怕。亚兹拉菲尔有他自己的品位，不管多少人嘲笑他娘里娘气的条纹领结，恶魔可以随意的裹着帕拉，任一头张扬的红发飘扬在骷髅地的黄沙中。天使可以出于同情，大胆的把炎剑送给被逐出伊甸园的亚当，恶魔可以依靠想象力，开着燃烧的古董宾利从M25公路飞驰到塔菲尔德。他们都足够勇敢，勇敢到可以背叛自己的阵营，背着一脑门子热的天堂和地狱从所谓的伟大计划中拯救这个世界。

拉斐尔好像明白了什么，但是他依然没有醒来。直到天启被阻止，天使和恶魔也逃过了天堂和地狱的惩罚，丽兹酒店有张两人桌奇迹般地空了出来。

“我相信要不是你内心深处还仅存着哪怕一点点的善，这一切都不会完美收场的。”天使说。

“而要不是你内心深处是一个值得结交的混蛋的话，”恶魔说，“一切的努力也会付之东流。”

天使甜甜的笑了。

“干杯，”克劳利说，“敬这个世界。”

“敬这个世界。”亚兹拉菲尔深情而羞涩的望着克劳利，漂亮的蓝眼睛中溢满爱意。

“天使，或许……”克劳利躲在墨镜后的蛇瞳急促的闪烁着，“或许这个美好的日子值得天使的一个吻？”

亚兹拉菲尔的脸红红的，他呆呆的望着这位老友，克劳利紧张的吐了下信子。仿佛静默了又一个六千年，天使终于点了点头。

克劳利有点惊讶，他觉得他的天使绝对是在开玩笑，于是恶魔把头凑了过来，半开玩笑的嘟起嘴。

亚兹拉斐尔轻轻的吻上克劳利的嘴唇。

丽兹酒店的大堂突然传来几声犬吠，这是前地狱猎犬——狗的声音。

拉斐尔被狗吠声吵醒了，在丽兹酒店里。

他睡了多久？啊……他最后属于拉斐尔的记忆还停留在客西马尼耶稣的祈祷。“耶稣基督……啊！”拉斐尔看到他旁边的亚当，“敌基督？”

亚当皱着眉头看着拉斐尔，他开口说：“先生，我打扰到您休息了吗？”

“没有没有，”拉斐尔连忙摇头，“我也该醒了。”

“先生，您看到刚刚在这里的两个……”

“亚兹拉菲尔和克劳利吗？”拉斐尔摸了摸胸口，“他们……他们现在很好。”

敌基督不解的看着这个天使，这个天使有着亚兹拉菲尔的蓝眼睛和克劳利的红发，拉斐尔拄着一只蛇杖缓慢的站了起来，好像睡了几千年一样无力而困倦。

“他们本来就只是我，一个乖顺的孩子和调皮的逆子……他们都是我，”拉斐尔轻声说，“不过现在一切都恢复正常了，不是吗？”

“那现在你是谁，亚兹拉菲尔？”亚当问，“还是克劳利？”

“是拉斐尔，”天使说，“从来就只应该有拉斐尔，我痊愈了。”

亚当撇了撇嘴，他似乎并不觉得这种“痊愈”是一件好事。

“可是他们曾经存在过，”亚当说，“他们曾经真实的出现在我面前，他们甚至刚刚还亲吻过。”

“咳咳……真实，亚当，我也曾是真实，”拉斐尔红着脸叹了口气，浅蓝色的大眼睛注视着敌基督，“这是难以挽回的分裂，一开始我还能忽略他们，到后来我的睡眠时间越来越多……越来越多。亚当，他们代替了我，我只能这么睡下去。”

“那现在呢？他们还活着吗？”亚当问。

“噢，他们不在了。”拉斐尔说，“我的内心已经没有疑惑，我完成了自我的统一。”

“可是你与他们是共存的，”亚当着急的说，“他们……他们就是你呀，他们怎么会消失呢？”

拉斐尔不说话了。

“天使先生，您还记得他们曾经的样子吗？他们去过哪里，吃了什么，做过什么？”亚当拉问道，“您可以回忆起来吗？”

拉斐尔闭上了眼睛，他可以，他可以嗅到智慧之果的清香，可以嗅到第一场雨的潮湿，还有……还有佩特罗尼乌斯的生蚝，威塞克斯的浓雾，环球剧院的葡萄，巴黎的可丽饼，夕阳下圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子在波光粼粼的水面扑腾着翅膀，1941年伦敦教堂中烫脚的地板和恶魔的奇迹，1967年宾利古董车中带着天使体温的保温杯，还有丽兹酒店……那个奶油味的吻。

拉斐尔听见了伯克利广场上夜莺在歌唱。

拉斐尔笑了，他大大的蓝眼睛弯了起来，天使笑得很甜，但眼泪一直簌簌的流着。

“我不记得了。”拉斐尔低头，他想看看时间，结果发现那块深潜员特制手表并不在它该在的位置……是的，自己已经不是克劳利或亚兹拉菲尔了，拉斐尔心想，这应该是一件好事。“我肯定积压了相当多的待处理事件，我应该回到天堂了。”

但敌基督显然不这么想。

“这样不对，”亚当拉住天使的两只手，他认真地说，“他们应该继续存在，作为两个不依附于任何事物的、独立的个体存在。”

“而至于你，拉斐尔先生，”敌基督说，“如果你愿意的话，要不要留在人间呢？”

“可这样是……”拉斐尔突然觉得浑身一痒，好像有什么东西被亚当从他体内拉出来了，然后他回到了天堂。

“拉斐尔，”迎面走来的加百列一愣，“你回来了？”

“你好，加百列。”拉斐尔说，“好久不见……不过比起我错过的一切，我想我现在更需要拉结尔之书。”

同时，丽兹酒店。

“呃……克劳利？”天使说，“刚刚发生了什么？”

恶魔也不知道，他们现在依然坐在丽兹酒店的椅子上，亚当正拉着他们的手咧嘴笑着。克劳利得意地咂咂嘴，他还能尝到刚刚那个奶油般甜蜜的吻。他转头对亚当说：“听着，敌基督，虽然你是神之大敌、诸王的……撒旦之子什么的，但接下来的画面还是要请你回避一下。”

亚当听话的转过身去。

克劳利吻住了亚兹拉菲尔。

等到敌基督转过身来，餐桌上早已没了天使和恶魔的影子。至于他们去哪里了……亚当相信那绝对不是他在这个年龄被允许探知的，于是他带着狗离开了，并没有服务生出来阻止他。

此时的天使和恶魔正陷在一张大床里，他们的动作很急，他们的喘息很重，恶魔精壮的身躯伏在天使柔软的肉体上起伏着，天使娇嫩的穴肉夹弄住恶魔粗大的阴茎收缩着，克劳利薄薄的唇温柔的贴上亚兹拉菲尔红润的唇，亚兹拉菲尔白白的腕勾住克劳利蜜色的肩……恶魔贴在天使耳边呢喃着爱，天使呜咽着回应，他们又一次心灵相通，合二为一。

天堂的拉斐尔捧着拉结尔之书，他闭着眼随便翻开了一页。智慧的拉结尔之书展示的内容对每个打开它的神灵或人类来说是不一样的，他们只能从其中窥得一部分，与他们密切相关的那部分，拉斐尔相信他一定会找到自己的答案。

“我想知道，亚兹拉菲尔和克劳利究竟会怎样呢？”

拉斐尔睁开眼，然后面红耳赤的合上了拉结尔之书。

不可言喻，拉斐尔想，答案是不可言喻。


End file.
